Cloud computing is a technology that uses the internet and central remote servers to maintain data and applications to provide any number of cloud based services such as data storage, application, and computing. Cloud computing allows consumers and businesses to use applications without installation and access their personal files at any computer with internet access allowing for much more efficient computing by centralizing storage, memory, processing and bandwidth. With cloud-based services becoming increasingly popular, maintaining privacy without sacrificing system performance is more important than ever. Achieving scalability with increasingly complex server software is also challenging, and the more of the burden of privacy control that is placed on the server side, the greater the degradation of the performance of the system as a whole. Since many client devices accessing web services today have access to comparatively large amount of processing resources, it would be desirable to be able to use this client based processing resource to offload from the central servers to the individual client devices most if not all of the potentially complex computations required involved in privacy control.
Therefore, what is desired is a client side system that utilizes client device processing resources to effectuate privacy control in a cloud based environment requiring little or no server computational resources.